Paw Patrol : Beach Festival
by Unicorn Images
Summary: When a mermaid kisses Ryder and Katie sees, how will Katie react. Will the Beach Festival be ruined by it and will Katie and Ryder make up. Read to find out.


**"Paw Patrol: Beach Festival "** Ryder and his pups are ready for a day at the beach as it is the Beach Festival. Zuma and Marshall are down by the sea running away from the waves as they come in. Skye was next to Chase watching Rubble fly a kite on the pier. However Rocky was inside making paper boats. And Ryder was checking round seeing that everything was perfect.

Zuma: Ryder, there was just something in the water!

Ryder: What do you mean?

Marshall: It was ever so pretty.

Ryder: ummm, I think it might have been a mermaid. They are rather pretty.

~All pups gather round~

Rubble: But don't you have feelings for Katie?

Ryder : Of course I do.

Chase: There it is again!

Skye: YAY! I love mermaids!

Rocky: I don't like mermaids.

Skye : What? Why?

Rocky : They live in the water and I don't like water.

Zuma: Now that's the reason why you are my least favorite pup.

Rocky: Hey, that's not nice!

Ryder: Zuma is only kidding. Now let's see what that mermaid is up to.

~ Zuma and Ryder are in sea~

Ryder: She has got to be nearby.

Mermaid: Boo! Sorry if I gave you a fright.

Zuma: It's a ghost! Help me Ryder!

Ryder: It's only the mermaid.

Mermaid: Hey pup, do you want a treat?

Zuma: OH, yes please!.

Mermaid : Here you go. I forgot the flavor.

Ryder: Thank you mermaid. Can I ask you a question?

Mermaid : Of course.

Ryder: What are you doing around the shores of Adventure Bay.?

Mermaid : I'm trying to find someone who will kiss me and make me lose my tail.

Zuma: How about Ryder?

Ryder: No thanks. I don't imagine me kissing anyone.

Zuma: Except from Katie.

Ryder: Oh Zuma, you are being naughty. Stop!

Mermaid: Please kiss me Ryder! I will never bother you again.

Ryder: Let's just go find somebody else to kiss you.

Mermaid: You are going to regret your desicion.

Zuma: Just kiss. Katie won't see.

Ryder: Oh fine.

 **As Ryder kisses the mermaid, none of them notices that Katie was at the beach looking at what was going on.**

Ryder: Okay, now let's take you to the beach.

Mermaid: Yippee!

~At the beach~

Ryder: Where is Katie going?

Chase: Well she kinda saw what we saw.

Ryder: Oh yeah that... That was nothing.

Zuma: I got front row seat.

Mermaid: Zuma, you are so funny. All of you look so sweet.

Skye: I don't think I like mermaids anymore.

Marshall: Why?

Skye: Don't you see pups, she has taken Ryder's chances of being with Katie away from him.

Rubble: That's not what we want. I officially hate mermaids.

Ryder: Calm down pups, Katie will have enough time to herself and realize that that is not who I am.

Chase: Are you sure?

Ryder: Not 100% sure but we have just got to hope.

Marshall: What are we going to do with the mermaid?

Mermaid: I'm going to live on Adventure Bay.

Rocky: No you are not. How does your tail come back?

Mermaid: I have to touch the sea water.

Ryder: Surround her pups.

 **All pups surround her, forcing her to touch the water.**

Mermaid: Stop. Please. No. Oh no. I just touched the water.

Zuma: Good. That's what we wanted to happen.

Skye: You have a tail now, so swing away.

Chase: And don't come back.

 **She swims away, crying.**

Ryder: Well done everyone!

Rocky: I think you need to talk to Katie.

Ryder: You're right. I'll be back soon.

~At Katie's Salon~

Katie: What do you want?

Ryder: I want to talk. About that kiss, it meant noth...

Katie: Just stop. I don't care. You can see how upset I am.

Ryder: Tonight I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend. Now I've messed up everything and I've lost you.

Katie: You should have thought about that before you kissed her. You have known that I had feelings for you and now I don't know if I do.

Ryder : She's gone now. I didn't want to kiss her.

Katie: Well kiss me like you kissed her. Lets see if I change my mind.

 **They kiss for a while and after that, this happened:**

Ryder: Be my girlfriend.

Katie: I would love to be!

Ryder: So you forgiven me?

Katie: 100%

~At the beach festival~

Ryder: I love you all the pup biscuits in my cupboard.

Katie: And I love you all the pet fur in my salon.

 **They cuddle as they watch the sunset of Adventure Bay.**

 ** _The End._**


End file.
